Cursed
by R'Rin4869
Summary: Chapter 1 update! / Sihir bukan lagi hanya obrolan murahan bagi orang-orang penggemar fiksi. Sihir memiliki jalannya sendiri untuk hadir, dan berkembang. Kutukan itu ada, dan kutukan itu hanya belum terlihat. Dari sosok Jeremy. / YeWook pair! YAOI! AU! / Fantasy / Review juseyo /
1. Chapter 1

Ini hanyalah sisi yang berbeda dari dunia yang biasa kau tinggali. Hanya setitik daerah tak kasat mata yang sebetulnya nyata. Sangat-sangat nyata dan tumbuh bersamaan dengan arus modernisasi dan globalisasi masa kini. Ketika orang tak lagi mempercayai segelintir cerita dongeng tentang hidup yang berbeda. Ketika sihir hanya berada di dalam buku-buku fantasi pemuas imajinasi.

Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Dunia sihir itu ada. Benar-benar ada. Bukan hanya bualan.

Terisolasi dengan benteng-benteng sihir yang membatasi komunitas para penyihir dengan komunitas orang biasa. Dunia ini jauh lebih kompleks dengan sistemnya yang masih berupa kerajaan. Namun dari awal dunia ini berdiri, hanya ada satu kerajaan yang memimpinnya.

Di mana kekuasaan terbesar dan kebijakan-kebijakan itu dibuat di dalam kastil super megah dan tak pernah bisa dibantah oleh rakyat. Tidak berarti sistemnya berupa diktator, tapi rakyat sihir yang menginginkan semua ini. Raja mereka selalu kompeten dalam menyelesaikan setiap masalah. Apapun itu, tak ada yang tak bisa diselesaikan.

Namun suatu kali, masalah yang muncul berada di batas kemampuan sang raja. Atau seluruh orang di sana. Hingga musibah itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Cursed ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : this fic is belong to me, but cast(s) aren't**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Even though with the magic, the whole world still couldn't be yours**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah-sekolah sihir tersebar di banyak daerah. Tapi hanya ada satu sekolah yang melahirkan murid-muridnya sebagai orang-orang berhasil kelas tinggi.

_Greecian_.

Terletak di bagian timur laut Benua Asia, sekolah itu memiliki sejenis kepopuleran yang tidak bisa dibantah. Bukan hanya kemampuan yang akan diujikan di sini, tapi juga fisik. Pelatihannya berupa asrama yang efisien selama enam tahun pelajaran. Dan murid-murid di sini tak pernah keberatan untuk pergi jauh dan tinggal di Greecian berbulan-bulan sampai akhirnya bisa pulang untuk liburan musim dingin atau musim panas mereka.

Salah satu koridor di lantai empat gedung itu tampak lengang. Murid-murid bahkan masih tidur di kamarnya masing-masing. Terlalu pagi untuk siapapun berkeliaran di sana. Atau yang awalnya seperti itu.

Langkah kaki terdengar samar-samar, menggema pada dinding-dinding batu yang kokoh dan makin terdengar jelas. Sesosok tubuh tegap berjalan di sana. Menyeruak di antara keremangan cahaya lampu yang yang bersinar ogah-ogahan.

Wajah itu telihat datar. Tapi sungguh sempurna. Tingginya boleh dibilang semampai, dengan kaki yang dibalut celana hitam ketat dan atasan sweater berwarna senada. Dia berjalan dengan tenang. Tanpa emosi dan tanpa ragu.

"Jeremy,"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berdecak, lalu berbalik untuk menghadapi siapapun yang telah memanggilnya barusan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Alisnya menaut. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia menatap pada wajah tirus dan mata cokelat dengan sorot tajam yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Aura pemuda yang berada di depannya terasa menekan. Terlalu kuat untuk sekedar memberi kesan biasa-biasa saja. Dia mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Aku? Aku butuh pergi ke perpustakaan." jawabnya lancar. Kegugupannya memang sudah hadir, namun dia tak akan mau mengalah.

"Oh ya?" Nathan mendekat. Menyisakan sekitar satu kaki jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang mengejek. "Kau, si anak emas, tak pernah puaskah mencari-cari bahan untuk unjuk diri di depan para guru?"

Jeremy meneguk ludahnya. Dia kalah berani oleh anak tingkat empat yang berada di depannya. Demi Tuhan! Apa saja akan dia lakukan asal Nathan berhenti untuk mengganggunya. Anak itu tak pernah puas untuk meledeknya sepanjang hari. Tak peduli dengan fakta jika Jeremy adalah anak tingkat enam yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya sekalipun.

"Aku tidak begitu!" sergahnya.

"Tidak!" tukas Nathan. "Kau memang begitu."

"Nathan,"

Pemuda itu mendekat lagi. Dan habislah sekarang jarak satu kaki yang tadi disisakannya.

"Kau..." ujar Nathan pelan. "Si cengeng yang selalu tak pernah memiliki keberanian."

"Nathan!"

Jeremy menatapnya dengan gusar. Andai saja dia bisa untuk melawan Nathan. Selama ini, menjadi bulan-bulanan pemuda itu bukan lagi hal yang asing untuknya. Karena apa? Karena dia terlalu lemah. Terlalu bodoh untuk tak ingin menyakiti Nathan.

"Hmm?" Nathan menyeringai. Menunggu Jeremy untuk kembali melawannya. Menangkis ucapan-ucapan pedasnya. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu malah terdiam, yang artinya dia menang. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia berjinjit. Meraih pundak Jeremy untuk mencapai bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dan Jeremy membatu di tempatnya.

Bukan hanya ejekan-ejekan dan segala macam hal yang dilakukan Nathan terhadap dirinya selama ini yang sudah menjadi sesuatu yang familiar baginya. Tapi bibir ini pun... terasa sama familiarnya. Dia tahu itu. Nathan mendominasi dirinya lebih dari apapun.

"_Well_," Nathan melepaskan kecupan singkatnya. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan bukumu kalau begitu, _dear_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just prolog!

Ini ff fantasi pertama loh buat Rin kkkk~ idenya sih udah dari lama tapi baru sempet dituangin -_-

Warning ya, buat karakter, Rin ga mau ditanya 'kok Jeremy nya lembek banget' atau 'kok Nathan nya begitu' soalnya karakter mereka emang Rin bikin anti mainstream di sini :p untuk yang protes soal karakter mungkin bisa liat alasan masing-masing karakter di lanjutannya lol

Dan nama all cast di sini sepenuhnya nama western! Pengen bikin yang beda gitu dari yang biasanya ada u.u

Ga bisa janji update cepet, tapi Rin bakal usahain ^^ kritik dan sarannya please!

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuuu~**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Cursed ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : this fic is belong to me, but cast(s) aren't**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Even though with the magic, the whole world still couldn't be yours**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lebih dari lima abad yang lalu, perang pecah di teritori dunia sihir. Perang yang terjadi disebabkan oleh konflik sebagian komunitas sihir yang menemukan jika kekuatan mereka dapat diberdayakan secara lebih, namun dengan jenis-jenis pengorbanan tertentu. Hal itu ditentang oleh beberapa anggota kerajaan, sebab dengan adanya jenis sihir yang baru, dinilai dapat memulai evolusi sihir menuju ke sesuatu yang lebih hitam.

Komunitas sihir hitam saat itu tidak dapat dibendung oleh penanganan biasa. Yang artinya, Raja Sihir sendiri harus turun tangan untuk menuntaskannya. Kebijakan untuk perang diambil. Sekitar satu dekade lamanya perang itu berlangsung. Kedua kubu sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dibuat mengalah sehingga akhirnya perjanjian di antara mereka ditandatangani.

Masyarakat tidak sepenuhnya menerima hal itu. Yang mana dalam perjanjian tertulis itu komunitas sihir hitam boleh tetap tinggal, dan menetap di teritori sihir asal tidak menganggu komunitas sihir lainnya. Ketakutan masyarakat adalah, jika hal ini dibiarkan, bukan tidak mungkin komunitas sihir hitam akan membangun kekuatan baru yang lebih hebat untuk menyerang mereka. Perjanjian yang penuh dengan pro dan kontra.

Dan mereka nyatanya benar. Beberapa kali perlawanan sihir hitam terjadi, hanya saja masih bisa diredam oleh pihak kerajaan. Bisik-bisik yang berisi rumor terdengar ke seluruh penjuru masyarakat dunia sihir setelahnya, jika komunitas sihir hitam sedang menyiapkan satu amunisi terakhir, untuk mengambil segenap kekuasaan Raja Sihir saat ini. Yang berarti akan terjadinya kudeta besar-besaran saat itu.

.

.

.

Jeremy membaca bukunya dengan pandangan malas, lalu menengok ke arah Mrs. Bliest yang sedang menerangkan materi itu. Dia sudah tahu semua hal itu, seperti yang sering terjadi. Tapi dia tak protes. Jeremy hanya mengikuti pelajarannya dengan baik, memperhatikan dengan penuh minat, dan mencatat pokok-pokok materi.

Hingga lima menit berikutnya yang masih dengan uraian sejarah membosankan, akhirnya bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pertanda jam makan siang sudah tiba.

Jeremy membereskan peralatannya dengan cekatan sambil menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan diam-diam. Dia membawa tasnya ke luar ruangan bersama rombongan anak-anak yang lain dan pergi ke aula makan.

Sepanjang jalan, banyak mata yang melirik ke arahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Jeremy merasa risih dengan itu semua, jadi dia berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Jeremy Kim di sini. Di Greecian. Mustahil untuk tidak mengenali pemuda itu sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan sihir yang selanjutnya. Sebagai murid yang pandai, berbakat, sopan, dan terlebih, tampan, Jeremy mencuri perhatian banyak orang. Gadis-gadis tergila-gila padanya dan mencoba mengajaknya ke _prom_ natal atau pesta awal musim panas setiap tahunnya. Siapa yang tidak mau berusaha merebut hati seorang pangeran?

_Well_, walau pada kenyataannya adalah, Jeremy tidak tertarik pada satupun dari mereka. Pada secantik apapun gadis yang bisa berdiri di hadapannya. Seperti Kate.

Gadis sempurna itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, Jeremy."

"Kate, aku tak melihatmu di kelas sejarah tadi. Kemana kau?" Jeremy mengeluh ketika langkah mereka berdua sudah sejajar.

Kini, bukan hanya lirikan yang didapatnya. Tapi juga pelototan. Entah dari siswa, maupun siswi.

"Oh, aku belum bilang ya kalau aku menghentikan sejarah tahun ini?" tanya Kate.

Jeremy memandang seantero aula makan yang penuh dan mendapat pandangan balik secara terang-terangan. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berdeham pelan. Mengikuti kaki jenjang Kate yang membawa mereka pada meja di sudut ruangan yang kosong. Tentu. Meja itu bisa dibilang bagian dari kekuasaannya di sini. Tidak ada yang mau menempati meja satu itu sekalipun aula makan sedang sesak.

Gadis itu duduk dengan anggun dan menyibakkan rambut cokelatnya yang lurus sepunggung. Mungkin hanya Kate yang berani duduk dengannya tanpa canggung sama sekali. Seolah status putra mahkota Jeremy tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi... Jeremy mendesah pelan.

Gadis ini bahkan sepupu jauhnya dan memiliki nyaris segala hal yang dipunyai oleh Jeremy sendiri. Mana mungkin Kate Im bisa bersikap canggung dengannya. Mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang nyaris sama.

"Tidak." jawab Jeremy. "Kenapa kau menghentikan sejarah?"

Kate menatapnya. "Kau masa tidak ingat ada kejuaraan terbang tahun ini, Jeremy?"

"Oh."

Pemuda itu mengerti sekarang. Kate penerbang, berada di atas Winsfrey adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Pegasus itu menjadi andalannya. Dan Kate, tak pernah kalah di lapangan terbang. Jeremy bertaruh jika gadis itu siap untuk menghentikan seluruh pelajarannya hanya untuk persiapan kejuaraan terbang tingkat dunia tahun ini.

"Sehabis ini pelajaranmu apa?" Jeremy bertanya pada Kate setelah makan siang mereka selesai. Gadis itu sekarang nyengir.

"Pelatihan terbang di stadium. Kau mau datang dan menontonku?"

Jeremy buru-buru menggeleng. "Setelah ini aku harus datang ke kelas latihan sihir langsung."

"Duel lagi?" Kate mengangkat alisnya.

"Bisa jadi. Mr. Hoock tak pernah memberi peringatan sebelumnya kan."

Kate mendesah keras. Pada duel yang lalu Jeremy kalah telak dari lawannya yang masih tingkat lima. Mungkin pemuda itu sempurna, dengan pengecualian jika saja kemampuan sihirnya berimbang dengan kemampuan otaknya yang cerdas. Jeremy payah dalam mengendalikan sihirnya secara langsung. Itu satu-satunya cacat yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Aku memperingatkanmu, Mr. Kim," Kate mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kalau kau tidak menang, percayalah, musim dingin yang selanjutnya Paman Choi akan mengajarkanmu habis-habisan tentang duel."

"Hei! Hei!" Jeremy tersentak. Menatap horor pada Kate yang sudah bangkit dan menjauh. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku!"

"_Whatever_, Jeremy! Aku sudah memberimu peringatan!"

.

.

.

"Well, siapa yang masih ingat dengan pelajaran minggu lalu kita?"

Mr. Hoock berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang kelas. Menatap satu persatu muridnya sampai mendapat acungan tangan. Datang dari barisan kedua di sebelah kanannya.

"Ya, Mr. Kim?"

"Ehm, menyalurkan sihir pada benda mati dan mengubahnya menjadi objek sihir yang bisa kita tangani dan bisa kita atur, Sir." jawab Jeremy lancar. "Contohnya seperti senjata untuk duel."

"Dan kau bahkan gagal dalam hal itu." sebuah celetukan bersuara tenor datang dari barisan belakang.

"Ingatanmu bagus." Mr. Hoock memuji Nathan dengan wajah muram.

Satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh Jeremy adalah, karena kelas sihir langsung digunakan oleh tiga tingkatan berbeda yang digabungkan jadi satu. Tujuannya sederhana, yaitu untuk memberi pelajaran bagi para junior di tingkat empat dan lima untuk melihat senior mereka yang berada di tingkat enam. Sistem ini sudah berjalan sejak dulu kala. Jadi tampaknya tak ada kemungkinan jika sistem ini bisa diubah begitu saja.

"Karena kupikir kalian masih butuh latihan, maka aku akan mengulangi pelajaran itu hari ini." ujar Mr. Hoock. "Semuanya boleh memilih teman duel."

Jeremy mencoba menyembunyikan raut kecewanya. Jika dia gagal lagi, bisa jadi ancaman Kate akan menjadi kenyataan untuknya. Dia memang payah.

Nathan mendekati Jeremy yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sementara yang lain sudah menemukan teman duel mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi partnerku?"

Agak terlonjak, Jeremy menoleh. Dan segera saja dia menyesal karena tidak bergerak cepat untuk mendapatkan teman duel yang lain. Sekarang semua orang nyaris sudah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing dan nampaknya hanya dia dan Nathan yang masih sendirian. Senyuman Nathan seperti ejekan untuk menantangnya dan Jeremy mencoba untuk mengacuhkan hal itu. Dia tak akan mau terpancing dengan bocah itu.

"Jangan bilang kau takut?" Nathan mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?" Jeremy pura-pura tidak mengacuhkannya. "Cari saja partner yang lain, Nathan."

"Aku ingin bersamamu." suara Nathan terdengar memohon, dan... manja.

_Tidak! Tidak!_

Pikirannya membuat sebuah peringatan hadir. Berbahaya baginya jika dia menuruti kemauan pemuda di depannya ini. Nathan mungkin mencoba untuk mempermalukannya lebih lagi. Dia musuh bebuyutannya selama ini, tidak ada harapan untuknya jika Nathan mau berkompensasi dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang menyedihkan.

Tapi... Sekali lagi Jeremy menatap pada mata Nathan. Dan dia tahu pertahanannya sudah runtuh ketika dia mengangguk secara perlahan. Seakan terhipnotis.

_Sialan!_

Jeremy merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa Nathan selalu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Jeremy tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali? Padahal di balik wajah imutnya, Nathan tak lebih dari ular yang berbisa.

"Pilih senjata kalian. Dan usahakan, atur sihir itu dalam level yang tepat agar tidak melukai." Mr. Hoock berkata lagi. Dia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Sihir hitam dilarang di sini."

Sihir diturunkan melalui darah. Sihir itu mengalir dan membentuk pola yang sama antar keluarga dan keturunan. Generasi pertama sihir hitam menurunkan jenis sihir itu kepada anak cucu mereka. Itu sebabnya sihir hitam masih ada sampai sekarang. Tidak pernah punah.

Meskipun komunitas sihir hitam hidup terpisah dari komunitas sihir pada umumnya, tapi di dalam sekolah hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Pembatasan semacam itu buruk bagi pembangunan karakter anak-anak. Rasisme tidak akan menjadi bahan ajaran di sini. Maka tidak heran jika mereka menemukan beberapa anak dari keturunan sihir hitam berada di sekeliling mereka. Semuanya berbaur. Seperti Nathan, yang seluruh keluarganya berasal dari golongan sihir hitam.

Jeremy mencoba menyalurkan sihirnya pada tongkat yang berada di depannya. Semua benda terbuat dari kayu ringan. Bukan bahan yang sebenarnya untuk duel. Ini demi keamanan. Dia bisa merasakan sihirnya membuat gelombang di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu perlahan mengalir. Tak perlu mantra di sini. Karena dasarnya, sihir seseorang lebih mengikuti kehendak benak dibanding pelafalan kata-kata. Mengikuti perintah benaknya untuk terkumpul dan berpindah ke luar tubuhnya. Tapi itu sulit. Rasanya seperti mendorong napasnya sendiri keluar dari paru-parunya, dan makin lama udara itu makin habis. Membuatnya sesak.

Namun setelah mencoba beberapa saat, akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkan sihirnya sebagian. Tongkat di tangannya terasa hangat. Sensasinya tidak asing. Sihir itu mengelilingi tongkatnya. Jeremy tersenyum samar.

"Kau sudah siap?" Nathan bertanya padanya.

Tampaknya dia malah lebih cepat mengendalikan objek sihirnya. Pedang kayu di tangan pemuda itu bersinar cukup terang, membuat Jeremy terkejut. Dia mengangguk pelan dan bersiap di tempatnya. Keduanya menundukkan kepala sebagai pembukaan duel itu.

Baru dua detik Jeremy mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, suara desingan pelan terdengar dan selanjutnya, pedang Nathan mengenai tongkatnya dalam tubrukan keras. Tubuh kecil Nathan bergerak gesit untuk menyerang Jeremy. Seringai bermain di bibirnya saat melihat Jeremy kewalahan dengan serangannya yang bertubi. Duel ini murni tanpa mantra dan kutukan yang boleh dilontarkan.

"Kau, astaga," Jeremy terengah. Dia mencoba semampunya untuk menangkis seluruh serangan sebelum sempat mengenai bagian mana saja di tubuhnya. Tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. "Tidak bisakah kau bergerak pelan sedikit?"

"Kau memintaku mengalah?" sahut Nathan cuek. "Kumpulkan kemampuanmu, bodoh!"

Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menyabet ke arah lengan Jeremy sebelum pemuda itu kembali menangkisnya. Mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah dorongan yang berlawanan dengan pedang Nathan. Kakinya menjejak lantai di bawahnya sekuat yang dia bisa, menumpukannya sebagai kuda-kuda.

Nathan berjengit ketika sepintas tenaga sihir Jeremy mengenai sedikit dari permukaan tangannya. Rasanya perih. Tapi Jeremy sepertinya malah tidak sadar sama sekali dengan hal itu. Keduanya menaikkan konsentrasi masing-masing secara bersamaan. Beberapa kali Nathan melepas tameng sihir karena Jeremy mulai menyerangnya.

"Bagus," dia bergumam. Lebih seperti sindiran bagi Jeremy dibanding dengan pujian.

Beberapa anak di sekitar mereka sudah ada yang menyerah kalah pada lawannya. Ada yang tersungkur karena diserang atau malah ada yang bertolak pinggang karena berhasil menyerang. Dari ujung matanya, Nathan bisa melihat Marcus yang menusukkan pedang sihirnya pada dada Bryan, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dia berdecak, ingin sekali segera menuntaskan duel ini.

Tapi baru saja keinginan itu terucap, sebuah pukulan telak di lehernya terasa dan nyaris membuatnya berteriak. Rasa tersengat dan panas membuat saraf-sarafnya terkejut, lalu lumpuh. Dan kemudian, hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Nathan adalah saat dia kehilangan kesadarannya secara perlahan, lalu ambruk di lantai.

.

.

.

Nathan Kim. Usianya enam belas tahun, tingkat empat, dan anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya. Bisa dibilang dia anak bangsawan, hanya saja berbeda aliran. Seluruh keluarganya keturunan sihir hitam, dan mereka bangga akan hal itu.

Memasuki tahun-tahun awalnya di Greecian tidak membuat Nathan mendapatkan banyak sorotan. Anak itu tidak menonjolkan diri, dan tidak juga ingin melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat dirinya terlihat oleh banyak orang. Baru setelah tahun ajaran baru ini dimulai, kepribadian Nathan seolah berubah. Benar-benar berubah seolah pemuda itu memiliki alter ego terpendam.

Dia jauh... jauh lebih berani. Bahkan berani menghadapi Jeremy secara terang-terangan. Mereka berdua bukan saja tidak pernah akur, tapi juga tidak pernah bisa terlihat akur barang sedetik saja. Seolah tidak ada ketakutan dalam diri Nathan ketika dia mulai menganggu Jeremy, di manapun dan kapanpun.

Semua orang bingung dengan hal itu. Namun entah bagaimana, Jeremy tak bisa melawan Nathan. Dia selalu mengalah pada pemuda itu. Dan ini malah menimbulkan kebingungan yang semakin tinggi kadarnya. Beberapa spekulasi hanya berkata jika Jeremy memang pangeran yang baik, dan menganggap seluruh perbuatan Nathan sebagai candaan. Tidak lebih.

Saat mata Nathan perlahan membuka, dan pemuda itu bisa mencium harum ruangan yang berbeda dari yang lain, dia segera tersadar. Bangun dari posisinya yang tertidur dan melihat ke sekitar. Benar, dia sekarang berada di pusat kesehatan sekolah.

Rasa sakit yang masih terasa di lehernya saat dia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping membuatnya meringis pelan. Dan saat itu juga, matanya menatap kedua iris kelam milik Jeremy yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah," tangan pemuda itu terulur, hendak membaringkan tubuh Nathan kembali.

Sekarang dia ingat bagaimana dia sampai di tempat ini, dan mengerang keras saat mengetahui kekalahannya dalam duel tadi siang. Ini cukup mempermalukannya.

Nathan menepis tangan Jeremy kuat-kuat dan memandang garang padanya.

"Kuharap Mr. Hoock memberikan detensi padamu." desisnya.

Jeremy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini jika dia menahanku tadi?"

"Bagus!" Nathan mendengus keras. Secepatnya dia turun dari ranjang putih bersih dan mencapai sepatunya. Tapi Jeremy menghentikannya.

"Apalagi?" suaranya terasa meninggi. "Kau belum puas? Mengalahkanku? Membuatku terbaring di sini? Kau si pangeran yang bebas hukuman?"

"Itu kecelakaan. Aku minta maaf," ujar Jeremy tenang.

"Oh ya, dan kau berharap aku mau bilang jika aku memaafkanmu? Begitu?"

"Kau masih sakit, Nathan."

Nathan tahu kata-kata Jeremy benar. Lehernya berdenyut makin sakit tiap kali dia menggerakkannya. Hanya saja dia tak mau mengalah. Mengaku lemah di depan Jeremy sama saja menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." dia berpaling. Melanjutkan untuk memakai sepatunya yang sempat tertunda.

Tangan Jeremy naik, dari bahunya, menuju ke lehernya. Dia diam saja. Persetan dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Jeremy, yang jelas dia ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini.

"Mr. Hoock ingin memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja. Itu sebabnya aku di sini." Jeremy masih bersikeras. "Katakan yang jujur, apa ini sakit?"

Nathan tak tahu kapan, atau bagaimana, sampai wajah Jeremy hanya tersisa beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Pemuda itu terlalu dekat, dan memandangnya dengan raut cemas seolah dia anak kecil yang baru terjatuh setelah bermain sepeda. Selintas pikiran usil Nathan lewat di benaknya, dan dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil penuh kepuasan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Nathan malah makin mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu sebelum Jeremy sempat menghindarinya, bibir mereka bertemu. Dan Nathan tahu Jeremy menahan napas tiba-tiba akibat ulahnya.

Tak mau setengah-setengah, dia melumat sedikit bibir Jeremy. _Well_, mungkin dia harus bertepuk tangan sedikit setelah ini. Beberapa gadis memimpikan untuk melakukan hal ini pada Jeremy, dan nampaknya mereka semua akan iri padanya. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Nathan melepaskan bibirnya. Dia bangkit dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau bisa rasakan sendiri 'kan kalau aku baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

"Kau mengalahkan Nathan Kim kemarin?" suara heboh Kate menggema di koridor yang lengang pada sore hari itu. Sepatu mereka terdengar berirama dalam langkah santai keduanya menuju asrama.

Jeremy menoleh pada gadis itu. "Begitulah."

"Ini rekor!"

"Kate, _please_,"

"Jeremy! Yang kau kalahkan itu keturunan sihir hitam, keluarganya yang paling kuat dalam komunitas mereka."

Jeremy memutar bola matanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti duel sungguhan. Padahal itu hanya pelajaran di kelas."

Kate hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Itu masih lumayan kok. Setidaknya aku tahu kemampuanmu bertambah."

"Kate!" Jeremy heran kenapa sepupunya itu sangat menyebalkan. "Bagaimana latihan terbangmu?"

Reaksi Kate lebih buruk dari yang diduganya. Jeremy pikir dia akan melihat wajah sumringah gadis itu. "Percaya tidak? Winsfrey sakit." ujarnya lesu.

"Latihanmu ditunda kalau begitu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Digantikan oleh pegasus lain! Dan itu menyebalkan! Terbangnya tidak seimbang dan aku merasa akan dilontarkan ke udara sewaktu-waktu!"

Mati-matian Jeremy menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Membayangkan Kate berada di posisi tidak nyaman di udara bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dia temukan. Tapi dia memilih diam. Kate bisa mencincangnya jika dia berani-berani menertawakan penderitaan gadis itu.

Pintu asrama berada di depan mereka, dan Jeremy membukakannya agar Kate masuk lebih dulu. Lalu setelah beberapa meter, koridor pemisah antara kamar laki-laki dan kamar perempuan terlihat.

"Aku berharap Winsfrey cepat sembuh." ujar Jeremy sebelum mereka berpisah.

Kate mengangguk. "Aku juga."

.

.

.

Jeremy melihat sendiri latihan Kate pada hari Sabtu sore yang berawan. Memutuskan jika gadis itu butuh setidaknya sedikit dukungan moral yang lebih nyata untuk menyemangatinya. Stadion terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa anak dan selebihnya sepi. Pegasus berjajar di sisi lapangan yang luas, menunggu sampai pemiliki mereka mengambil dan kemudian terbang.

Kate berada di dekat pegasus penggantinya. Terlihat seperti habis mendapatkan bencana apalah sampai rautnya menjadi pemarah begitu. Seolah-olah siapapun yang menganggunya akan segera mendapatkan cacian tanpa belas kasihan. Sejenak, Jeremy ragu-ragu untuk mendekatinya sebelum akhirnya melompati pagar pembatas lapangan. Bermaksud untuk menemui Kate.

"Hei." sapa Kate tanpa semangat pada Jeremy.

Pemuda itu menepuk punggung Kate agak keras. "Ayolah, Kate, masa kau jadi lesu begitu."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa parahnya latihanku, Jeremy."

"Selain terbang dan resiko dilontarkan?"

Kate memandangnya resah. Angin menerbangkan rambut gadis itu, menyebabkan beberapa helainya jatuh ke wajahnya dan Kate menyelipkannya kembali ke balik telinga. "Mr. Wayne mencibir hasil latihanku dan itu berpotensi untuk menggagalkan kesempatanku untuk ikut kejuaraan."

Jeremy menoleh pada pegasus berwarna cokelat cantik di sebelahnya. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan pegasus ini. Tapi mendengar cerita Kate saja sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan jika apapun yang salah, itu pastilah dalam ukuran yang parah. Setidaknya untuk Kate. Dia mengelus kepala pegasus itu dan menoleh lagi pada sepupunya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa." Jeremy mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan melambai, melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kate tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Jeremy dan mengangguk.

Mr. Wayne datang tak lama kemudian dan latihan itu pun dimulai. Jeremy hanya bisa menyaksikan dari kursi penonton sementara para peserta membawa pegasus mereka terbang menjauh dari stadion, menukik, membuat manuver tajam ke angkasa, dan berputar-putar. Kegesitan mereka agak sulit untuk diikuti dengan pandangan mata. Tapi bagaimanapun, Jeremy masih bisa melihat pegasus milik Kate, dengan jelas.

Hewan itu menyentak-nyentak dan sulit dikendalikan. Gerakannya jelas tak dapat dibandingkan dengan Winsfrey, Jeremy sadar dengan itu. Dia melihat dengan ngeri saat pegasus itu menukik terlalu tajam dan nampaknya tak ingin berhenti sampai mereka menabrak tanah. Kate masih menungganginya dan sedikit berteriak karena panik. Lalu tiba-tiba saja hewan itu mendarat dengan keempat kakinya. Di tengah lapangan hijau yang luas dan bergerak pelan. Sama sekali tidak ada tabrakan.

Dan Jeremy bernapas dengan lega di tempatnya.

"Kau lihat?" Kate terengah saat latihannya selesai. Jeremy nyengir dan mengangguk padanya. "Kau lihat pegasus itu? Hei, pendaratannya sempurna sekali! Aku tak pernah merasa begitu ringan ketika mendarat setelah sensasi seperti jatuh ke bumi dalam kecepatan melebihi 25 knot."

"Sudah kukatakan," Jeremy tertawa. Mengacak pelan rambut Kate. "Ini tidak seburuk apa yang kau kira."

Kate menurunkan tangan Jeremy. Masih tersenyum lebar. "Yep! Aku hanya perlu melatihnya sampai dia bisa sehebat Winsfrey."

.

.

.

Salju datang tak lama kemudian di Greecian. Halaman tengah yang luas dan dikelilingi gedung kini diisi oleh butiran-butirah halus yang turun secara perlahan. Suhu menurun selama beberapa derajat dan banyak dari siswa mengenakan mantel tebal untuk menahan sensasi dingin menusuk yang timbul.

Sosok Jeremy berjalan di antara anak-anak lain dengan tenangnya, dan kali ini, dia bersama dengan seorang gadis yang terus menerus mengekorinya dari lantai dua. Dengan risih dia menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Kau tidak lelah, Ms. Haven? Bukankah kelasmu sekarang berada di lantai enam?" Jeremy akhirnya bicara, mendesah pelan.

"Oh," gadis itu mengerjap. Langkahnya masih berusaha menjajari kaki-kaki Jeremy yang panjang. Melihat bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di ujung koridor. Siapapun yang mengenal Jeremy pastilah tahu tempat mana yang akan ditujunya jika sudah sampai di sini. "Aku harus meminjam buku Penyembuhan Dengan Mantra sebelum pergi ke kelas."

Jeremy tidak yakin apakah itu hanya bualan atau benar-benar tujuan gadis itu. Beberapa gadis lain menoleh padanya, selalu, sepanjang koridor. Hidup dengan pandangan semua orang sedari bayi tidaklah membuatnya terbiasa. Dia tidak menyahut lagi setelahnya.

Pintu perpustakaan tetap sebesar dan semegah yang diingatnya. Tempat itu menyimpan lebih dari ratusan ribu buku. Mulai dari lembaran perkamen kuno hasil peradaban masa lalu, manuskrip rahasia abad pertengahan, salinan asli pesan rahasia kerajaan semasa perang dan buku-buku pelajaran. Beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai tempat paling pengap dan menjemukan sepanjang masa, tapi bagi Jeremy, perpustakaan adalah sumber ketenangannya.

"Kunjungan rutin, Mr. Kim?" penjaga perpustakaan yang ramah menyambutnya.

Madam Coleman tersenyum, memperlihatkan keriput tuanya yang tampak jelas. Jeremy balas tersenyum pada wanita itu. Mengisi buku pengunjung perpustakaan dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum dia pergi ke arah rak-rak yang berjajar teratur.

Roxanne Haven masih mengikutinya sampai dia berada tepat di depan rak khusus buku-buku pelajaran tingkat enam, dan Jeremy mengernyit padanya. Meski begitu, dia enggan menegur gadis itu. Dia menghadap pada lorong di antara rak, bermaksud untuk mencari bacaan ketika sosok yang lain tertangkap penglihatannya. Bersandar pada rak dan duduk dengan menyilakan kedua kakinya di lantai, seorang Nathan Kim berada di sana.

"Setahuku, Mr. Kim, berpacaran di perpustakaan tidak pernah diizinkan."

Mata Jeremy menyipit. Semenjak kejadian di pusat kesehatan sekolah tempo hari, dia menghindar dari Nathan sebisa mungkin. Tahu jika dia akan menjadi bahan ejekan yang lebih parah jika saja semua orang tahu bahwa ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh pemuda itu.

_Dan juga bagaimana aku tak mampu mengelak sama sekali waktu itu_, batinnya jengkel.

Walau sebenarnya tak perlu ada yang dia khawatirkan dari hal itu. Toh itu cuma ciuman biasa. Tapi mengingat siapa yang melakukannya, Jeremy kurang suka untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Anak tingkat empat! Dan sekaligus penganggunya. Berapa banyak gadis cantik di luar sana yang bisa melakukan hal itu padanya, tapi ternyata ciuman pertamanya malah berlalu begitu saja.

Mata dengan iris cemerlang milik Nathan beralih dari bukunya. Surai berwarna kecoklatan agak terang milik pemuda itu sedikit bergoyang saat kepalanya menoleh perlahan. Dan Jeremy hanya balik menatapnya.

"Aku tidak berpacaran di sini." dia akhirnya berbicara.

"Dan itu berarti kau tidak mengakui jika kau yang membawa gadis itu?" Nathan mengedik, rautnya terlihat mencemooh.

"Aku tidak membawanya." sahut Jeremy kesal.

"Oh? Seperti aku percaya saja." cibir Nathan. Dia bangun dari posisinya, menepuk-nepuk celana dan bajunya sebelum menghampiri Haven. "Siapa kau?" dia memberi pandangan tajam pada gadis itu.

"Aku- aku hanya-"

Jeremy menoleh pada Haven yang serba salah di tempatnya. "Nathan," dia menghentikan sikap dari pemuda itu. Haven terdiam. "Bisakah kau bersikap sopan?"

"Aku tahu dia tingkat tiga."

"Dan kau dua tingkat di bawahku."

Keduanya berpandangan dan sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Saling menentang akan sikap masing-masing.

"Membelanya, eh?" Nathan mengejeknya. "Penggemarmu, bukan? Pangeran Jeremy?"

Haven mengangguk kaku. Tahu jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan lebih kepadanya alih-alih pada Jeremy.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Nathan." Jeremy berujar.

"Ini urusanku juga. Aku harus memperingatkan gadis malang ini kan, Jeremy?"

"Apa?"

Sebelum Jeremy sempat bertanya lebih banyak, tubuh Nathan menubruk tubuhnya dan tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, tangan pemuda itu melingkari lehernya, menariknya untuk menunduk. Dan saat selanjutnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Jeremy bisa melihat wajah Nathan dalam jarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Mata itu terpejam ketika bibir pemuda itu melumat bibirnya. Keterkejutan itu langsung hilang, berganti dengan sensasi lain yang aneh.

Wajah _shock_ Haven tidak dipedulikan oleh keduanya. Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi seperti sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Mata Jeremy bahkan sudah sama-sama menutup dan tangannya merayap pada pinggang Nathan, entah sejak kapan dan entah disadari atau tidak oleh pemuda itu. Yang jelas, bibir keduanya sudah lebih daripada sekedar menempel, mereka saling melumat satu sama lain saat ini.

"Nah," Nathan melepaskan dirinya secara perlahan. Bibirnya terasa lebih basah dan memerah, tapi dia tak peduli. Kemudian dia menoleh dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan pada Haven yang kini nyaris menangis di tempatnya. "Kau sudah lihat bukan? Dia milikku sekarang. Jadi, tinggalkan dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter pertama datang! :3

Well, siapa kemaren yang nebak kalo fic ini mirip HP? Kamu dapet seratus! *abaikan*

Mirip sih, tapi cuma sekolahnya. Alur, cara-cara sihir, konflik, tata cara penyihirnya, banyak yang jauh beda antara pemikiran Rin sama HP. Walaupun Greecian memang mirip Hogwarts, beserta pelajarannya. Mohon maafkan keterbatasan imajinasi Rin sampe harus minjem-minjem ke cerita HP segala ;_; Rin memang baru di bidang fantasi. Jadi ga semua hal bisa Rin pikirin untuk identitas dunia lain(?) yang Rin buat.

Kalo mirip semua kan namanya crossover, bukan screenplays doang -_- lagian juga imajinasi Rin itu ga sejalan sama cerita HP kok... Fic ini juga lumayan cepet alurnya, buat yewooknya sih~ biar reader ga bosen aja sama cerita. Soalnya kalo bertele-tele juga ngga enak.

Dan karakter, siapa yang protes deh karena kasian liat ryeowook disiksa melulu? -_- nah, Rin baik kan? Sekarang Ryeowook udah anti ditindas! Wkwk

Eh iya, Rin mau ngomong sedikit. Soal author dan reader. Mungkin ini terkesan 'banyak kok yang udah tau' tapi Rin ingetin, Rin cuma ngomong ya.

Banyak di sini author yang bagus, berkualitas, dan memang bener-bener punya talent. Tapi di fandom ini, mungkin author yewook agak jarang. Rin cuma mau bilang, kalo kalian emang suka, cobalah buat review. Author itu bukan butuh dihargai sebetulnya, tapi butuh pendorong. Gimana antusiasme reader sama ceritanya, itu yang bikin author semangat/ga dalam melanjutkan. Mungkin ada beberapa author yang readersnya banyak, tapi nyatanya ceritanya ditinggal gitu aja. Rin bukan sok tau, Rin juga ga nyindir, Rin ngomong tentang fakta. Tapi ada beberapa author yang malahan masih tetep bertahan untuk nulis meskipun readernya sedikit.

Percaya deh, kalo kalian support terus, lama-lama yang tulisannya kacau juga bakal jadi rapi kok :)) Rin buktiin ke diri sendiri, dan **Park Hyesung** tersayang yang sering jadi bahan omelan beta reader Rin yang pedes xD reader boleh kasih saran, masukan, biar tulisannya author makin bagus~ itulah fungsinya review~ maka itu, sekecil apapun kesan kalian buat fanfic seorang author, di ffn khususnya, coba deh kasih review... Toh ga sesulit nulis ceritanya kan? :))) Rin sih mewakili author newbie dan author lainnya aja yang sampe sekarang masih butuh pendorong untuk tulisan mereka ^^

Kalian respect ke author, author juga bakal kasih kemajuan kok buat kalian. Kalo cerita mereka tambah bagus, siapa juga yang baca? Masukan itu semacam 'dari reader untuk reader kok' ^^ intinya, kalo merasa ada yang kurang sama ffnya, kritik aja! Kasih tau kekurangannya! Jangan maen leave tanpa jejak! Mana tau kalo kita punya kekurangan sebelum dinilai orang lain? Ya kan?

Oke, sorry ocehannya :p semoga kalian bisa paham sama yang Rin maksud~

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youu~**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Cursed ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : the plot of this fic is belong to me, but the cast(s) aren't. Similarity with Hogwarts description by J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Even though with the magic, the whole world still couldn't be yours**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabar itu menyebar seperti wabah yang cepat sekali menjalar ke mana-mana. Dari seorang gadis di tingkat tiga bernama Roxanne Haven yang berani bersumpah mati jika dia menyaksikan sang Pangeran Sihir berciuman dengan musuh bebuyutannya, sampai para koki di dapur, tukang masak, seluruh murid dan beberapa kisikan ke telinga guru, kabar itu digosipkan. Terdengar nyaris di seluruh penjuru gedung Greecian yang megah. Dan nyaris sepanjang koridor dibisikkan sebagai 'info paling panas di musim dingin ini'.

Jeremy ingin mengubur dirinya, atau berkurung di kamarnya yang tenang seharian saja asalkan dia tidak menyaksikan beberapa gadis yang menatap putus asa padanya, atau bahkan berani bicara terang-terangan.

"Kau benar-benar mencium Nathan?" seorang gadis mungil menghentikannya setelah kelas aritmatika yang memusingkan.

Dengan sigap Jeremy menghindarinya dan berbelok di selasar koridor sepi di belakang kelas-kelas utama. Ada pintu dorong menuju tempat ini. Bisa dibilang ini jalan pintas yang kebetulan ditemukannya sendiri semasa dia masih menjadi murid tingkat empat dan Jeremy menemukan selasar sepi yang sama di tiap lantai. Polanya melingkar. Menyatukan beberapa koridor dengan pintu-pintu dorong yang berbeda letaknya, dan nyaris tidak terlihat.

Dia tidak mau membicarakan insiden itu dengan siapapun. Tidak terkecuali. Karena percuma, mengakui jika justru Nathan lah yang menciumnya alih-alih dirinya malah akan semakin membuatnya malu. Dan seumur hidupnya, Jeremy sudah banyak sekali menerima gosip, tapi dia tak pernah menerima gosip yang nyata macam ini. Tidak sama sekali. Itu membuat kepalanya seperti ingin jatuh dari lehernya saja.

Pemuda tampan itu keluar di koridor lantai tujuh yang lebih tenang. Setidaknya hanya murid-murid tingkat enam saja yang berada di sini. Pelajaran astronomi dimulai lima belas menit lagi ketika Kate menyeretnya ke sudut ruangan, nyaris membenturkannya pada lemari tinggi penuh teropong bintang.

"Kau!" Kate nyaris menjerit. "Kemarin-kemarin kau mengalahkan Nathan Kim dan pagi ini... Pagi ini kau malah menciumnya?!"

"Kate," Jeremy sama sekali tidak siap dengan serbuan Kate setelah fenomenalnya berita itu di Greecian sepanjang hari yang dingin ini. Dia sudah cukup lelah, dan Kate nampaknya ingin segera mendapatkan klarifikasi langsung darinya, tak peduli bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya, Jeremy!"

"_Okay_, _sorry_, Kate." Jeremy menghela napasnya. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Bukan aku yang menciumnya, tapi dia yang menciumku."

Kate melotot. Sepertinya fakta itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik. "Kau gila, ya?"

"Kau harusnya bertanya hal itu padanya!" Jereny ngotot. Dia mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. "Itu tiba-tiba sekali! Dia menubrukku, dan lalu menciumku di depan anak tingkat tiga itu."

"Aku sudah bicara pada Roxanne, asal kau tahu."

"Dan?"

"Dan kesaksiannya adalah dia melihat kalian berciuman selama lima nenit bahkan lebih sampai dia merasa mau pingsan di tempat!" Kate menggebrak meja, dan Jeremy berjengit.

Pemuda itu diam. Mengambil tangan Kate dan memegangnya. Menatap pada gadis itu. Memutuskan untuk segera mengambil alih situasi ini dengan sedikit trik yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" suaranya terdengar lebih tenang, lebih berwibawa dan berat.

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau menyalahkanku, Kate. Atas semua hal ini, dan kau menghakimiku."

Kate bungkam. Sebetulnya bukan itu maksudnya. Dia tidak menyalahkan Jeremy atau apa, menghakiminya pun tidak. Tapi emosinya meluap-luap hanya karena mendengar berita ini dan Kate tidak bisa menahannya di depan sepupunya itu. Bukan karena apa, tapi semua orang tahu bagaimana reputasi Nathan dan bagaimana reputasi Jeremy. Membayangkan kedua orang yang bertolak belakang itu disatukan dalam sebuah ciuman bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kate," Jeremy melancarkan serangannya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolak pesonanya jika sudah seperti ini. Tidak terkecuali dengan Kate.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, bodoh." Kate mendesis. Menarik tangannya sendiri. "Oke, anggap saja aku mengerti. Kau tahu, gila rasanya mendengar hal ini. _Well_, antara kau dan dia, beda jika kau melakukannya dengan lebih waras bersama seorang gadis atau apalah, jadi maaf saja kalau aku mengamuk padamu."

Jeremy tertawa, tidak mengacuhkan sindiran gadis itu padanya. Melihat wajah Kate yang berpaling pada sekelilingnya. Beberapa anak nenatap mereka berdua dengan serius, beberapa lagi menyipit tak suka. Sudah pasti mereka menyaksikan perdebatannya dengan Jeremy seolah sedang menonton drama klasik.

"Kau tidak akan digosipkan sebagai pacarku kok," goda Jeremy.

Kate mencibirnya. "Memang seharusnya kejadian awal-awal kita masuk ke Greecian itu tidak terulang lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar memanggil Paman Jordan ke sini."

"Kau harusnya ingat kalau surat pernyataan jika aku adalah sepupumu itu ditanda tangani oleh Raja Sihir, Katie." Jeremy menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dulu sekali Kate pernah digosipkan sebagai pacarnya, dan gadis itu marah-marah sampai menghubungi ayah Jeremy untuk mengkonfirmasi jika hal itu salah. Seantero sekolah heboh dibuatnya karena Kate dengan berani memajang pernyataan dengan tanda tangan langsung Raja Sihir di _Greecian's Corner,_ semacam kolom pemberitahuan bagi murid-murid Greecian.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Aku menikmati tampang _shock_ mereka." dia menarik Jeremy untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Kau memang sadis." Jeremy pura-pura mengeluh dan Kate meninju bahunya.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang baru saja selesai dan kelas Mantra akan dilangsungkan sepuluh menit lagi. Mr. Elias tak pernah memberi kelonggaran bagi murid-muridnya yang terlambat meskipun kelas itu berada di lantai lima gedung kedua. Nathan menggerutu rendah dan nyaris berlari di halaman yang dingin. Merapatkan jas sekolahnya dan menerobos gumpalan salju di tanah.

Sepatunya hampir-hampir basah dan membeku jika saja dia tak menapak pada lantai batu lagi. Pilar-pilar berada di kanan-kirinya dan Nathan melanjutkan berbelok ke arah tangga. Koridor tangga itu lebih sepi dibanding yang lainnya. Wajar, rata-rata kelas berada di gedung pertama.

Pada tangga selanjutnya Nathan mendapati dirinya tidak sendirian di sana. Ada suara-suara langkah kaki yang terdengar samar-samar di indera pendengarannya. Tampaknya ada seseorang, bahkan beberapa orang di belakangnya. Karena curiga, Nathan menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, segerombolan anak perempuan balik menatap padanya. Namun Nathan yakin seratus persen jika mereka bukan murid tingkat empat yang sama dengannya. Mungkin tingkat lima.

Seorang gadis dari gerombolan itu menatapnya tajam, seakan ingin mencabik-cabik wajahnya. Dan menilik dari cara mereka mengikutinya di lorong yang sepi ini, Nathan langsung tersadar apa yang sedang mereka coba untuk lakukan.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" tanyanya santai.

Gadis yang paling tinggi berdecih pelan. Nampaknya tidak ada ketakutan di matanya ketika melihat Nathan berbalik dan menghadapi mereka. Tubuh pemuda itu mungkin kecil, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di Greecian yang berani main-main dengannya. Faktor keluarganya yang masih sangat disegani di sini. Tapi bukan salah Nathan juga jika ada beberapa gadis bodoh yang ingin menguji hal itu untuk pertama kalinya dengannya.

"Kau, anak macam apa kau? Tingkat empat dan menggoda Jeremy seperti pelacur kecil?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan pedas. Gadis itu menatapnya seolah dia adalah barang menjijikkan. Dan itu membuat sebelah alis Nathan terangkat.

Dia tahu gadis ini. Ayahnya salah satu yang punya posisi bagus di Kerajaan Sihir. Namanya Megan Kwon. Cantik, hanya saja berbahaya.

Sepertinya Jeremy memiliki beberapa jenis penggemar fanatik. Nathan tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa ketika mendengar pemikirannya sendiri. Suara rendah dari tawanya membuat beberapa gadis itu mencemoohnya terang-terangan.

"Penggemar yang lain rupanya." ujar Nathan. "Kalian bisa minta dia mencium kalian juga supaya kalian bisa merasakan persamaan derajat denganku, kan? Atau dia menolak melakukannya pada kalian?"

Gadis yang lain mendengus. "Persamaan derajat? Terdengar menggelikan." Tubuhnya kecil, tapi wajahnya manis. Nathan tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, tapi dia yakin pernah mendengar seseorang memanggil gadis ini dengan nama Luna.

"Jangan kira kami menganggapmu setinggi itu." Megan mendesis. Dia menyingkap rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang. Kemarahannya menjadi-jadi. Dalam sekali gerakan, tamparannya mengenai pipi Nathan dengan keras. Suaranya menggema di lorong.

Tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan dari Nathan. Pemuda itu cuma terdiam, meskipun pipinya memerah. Sejenak, dia menghela napasnya. Lalu matanya kembali menatap pada Megan yang memperlihatkan raut puas.

Gadis-gadis di belakangnya menyeringai. Seperti sekumpulan anjing yang berhasil mengepung babi hutan. Tidak ada yang menarik di sini, Nathan tahu itu. Hanya obsesi gila pada sang Pangeran yang benar-benar menggelikan. Dia tak bermaksud membalasnya, hanya saja sihirnya sendiri sudah bergolak dalam arus kemarahannya sendiri. Aura hitam keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya tanpa diminta olehnya, dan Nathan balik menyeringai.

"Nona-nona," ujarnya. "Kalian bisa mengambil Pangeran Jeremy jika saja kalian cukup cerdas untuk mencari cara yang tepat. Bukan dengan menjauhkanku darinya."

"Kau memang harus menjauh darinya, jalang!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Dan yah, Nathan tidak terkesan dengan umpatan itu. Berhubung tidak ada seorang pun pengajar di sini, mungkin mereka kira mereka bisa mengeluarkan segala jenis kata-kata kasar.

Auranya makin menggelap sekarang. Dan Nathan yakin jika Megan pun menyadari hal itu. Keremangan lorong bukan penghalang untuk merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menguar dan menguasai atmosfir di sana. Beberapa orang gadis mulai gemetar. Matanya masih menatap datar pada mereka semua.

"Satu buah ciuman, _Miss_. Itu tidak bisa dikatakan jika aku berbuat tak senonoh padanya." jelas Nathan dalam nada setenang mungkin. Dia hampir mengatakan jika itu bahkan bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Jeremy. Barangkali itu bisa membuat gadis-gadis ini menangis nanti malam.

Sekilas, dilihatnya Megan sudah nyaris hendak maju dan menerjangnya, tapi gadis itu kelihatan ragu-ragu, lalu hanya diam. Memandangnya tidak setuju dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dia milik kami!"

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu."

"Brengsek!" Megan menyerah dengan nalurinya, dia merangsek maju dan nyaris saja menyentuh Nathan. Bermaksud menyakiti pemuda itu lagi ketika sihir hitam mulai terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Nathan membiarkannya. Dia menggenggam sebuah bola sihir berwarna hitam dan tersenyum. "Eh, _well_, kalian kan harusnya belajar sekarang. Jadi kalau kalian memutuskan untuk bolos kelas, kupikir ini bisa jadi pelajaran juga. Hmm, pelajaran yang sangat berbeda."

Dan sebelum salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu bisa berteriak ketakutan, Nathan melepaskan bola sihirnya ke udara. Terpecah di sana dan memancarkan cahaya terang. Tidak berbahaya, hanya sedikit menyakiti kulit dan membuat gadis-gadis itu pingsan di sana. Cukup untuk menghentikan mulut kejam mereka. Nathan memastikan jika ini tidak akan menjadi bahan investigasi sekolah. Lagipula sihir hitam yang dikeluarkannya tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa dideteksi kepala sekolah atau siapapun.

"Yah, keterlambatan kali ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya toh Jeremy tak bisa menghindari Nathan juga pada jam makan malam hari itu. Aula makan seperti biasanya riuh, penuh dengan dengungan anak-anak yang mengobrol. Dan Nathan ada di sana. Hanya sendirian, di meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tempat Jeremy biasanya melewatkan jam-jam makannya bersama Kate.

"Kau," desis Jeremy kesal. "Mau apa kau di sini?"

Nathan mendongak dan tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya anak itu bisa tersenyum manis pada Jeremy. Dia bisa merasakan jika mata seluruh murid tertuju pada mereka.

"Duduk dan makan. Salah, ya?"

Kata-kata itu mungkin biasa saja. Jeremy berani bertaruh jika dia akan mengizinkan siapapun yang berani meminta duduk semeja dengannya, asal bukan Nathan. Bukan anak yang memberinya banyak kesulitan. Dia mencari-cari sosok Kate di manapun, tapi gadis itu tak ada. Sebetulnya sih Kate sudah bilang padanya jika dia melatih pegasus penggantinya. Tapi tak urung juga Jeremy berharap jika gadis itu mau berada di sini.

Seorang pemuda lain bergabung di samping Nathan dan menatap pada Jeremy. Sorotnya dingin dan kaku, seperti mata robot. Rambutnya yang pirang dan ditata ikal tampak mengesankan. Anak itu tingkat lima, satu golongan dengan Nathan. Namanya Vincent Lee.

"Kau menunggu seseorang? Gadismu?"

Jeremy mendengus, mengabaikan hal itu dan duduk. Berusaha sebisanya mengacuhkan kedua orang di depannya dan mulai makan. Meskipun begitu, suara obrolan mereka sampai juga ke pendengarannya.

"Kudengar kau sekarang mendekati Mr. Kim juga, Nathan?" suara Vincent datar-datar saja. Tidak mengindikasikan jika dia tertarik dengan topik yang diungkitnya sendiri.

Nathan meliriknya. "Semacamnya."

Jeremy nyaris tersedak daging panggangnya. Tahu persis jika dialah yang dimaksud oleh Vincent.

Bibir Vincent itu melengkung, membentuk senyum sinis. "Bermaksud memberi perubahan pada keluarga?"

"Bukankah semua orang menyukai seorang pendobrak generasi?"

"Begitukah?"

Lama-lama Jeremy mulai merasa jengkel juga. Dibicarakan seolah-olah dia tak ada di sini. Tanpa bermaksud lama-lama pemuda itu bangkit, meninggalkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dan ingin segera pergi ke asrama. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, Nathan ternyata juga bangun, mengikutinya.

Usahanya cukup baik untuk mencoba tidak melihat Nathan sama sekali, sampai dia berhasil berada di lorong menuju lantai pertama yang masih sepi karena murid-murid masih sibuk di aula makan. Dan nyatanya Nathan masih mengekorinya dengan setia sampai di sana.

"Kau tahu? Aku tadi bertemu beberapa penggemarmu."

Jeremy menoleh dengan terkejut padanya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Dan apa tadi? Penggemar?"

Nathan mengedik. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeremy. "Gadis-gadia sinting yang fanatik terhadap sosok Pangeran Jeremy ini." nadanya setengah menyindir, setengah mengeluh. Wajahnya yang tirus tertimpa cahaya bulan yang bersinar samar.

"Mereka mau apa?" lama-lama Jeremy terpancing juga. Rasa ingin tahunya muncul meskipun dia tidak mau berhenti. Pintu perpustakaan di depan mata tapi dia malah berbelok ke koridor lainnya. Tadinya dia bermaksud untuk mencari satu atau dua buku bacaan yang menarik untuk malam ini. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan Nathan di perpustakaan, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Seekor kucing liar terlihat di koridor yang lebih luas, dan tanpa sadar, mereka telah berada di dekat pintu utara. Berbatasan langsung dengan halaman dan kebun yang tertata rapi. Udara dingin menerpa seperti tamparan menyakitkan dan masing-masing dari mereka mengeratkan tangan di sekeliling tubuh.

"Mereka memintaku menjauh darimu." Nathan tersenyum ganjil.

"Apa?" Jeremy nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

"Mereka memintaku untuk jauh-jauh darimu." suara Nathan dikeraskan sedikit.

Dengan pandangan bingung, Jeremy mengernyit padanya. "Kenapa? Dan siapa yang memintamu begitu?"

"Kau tahu Megan? Satu tingkat di bawahmu." Nathan tidak memandang pemuda itu, melainkan ke arah depan. Tembok asrama terlihat dari tempat ini. Hanya berupa siluet hitam seperti dinding kelam yang memagari mereka.

Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini Jeremy berbicara dengan Nathan memakai nada santai dan pemuda itu tidak melontarkan kata-kata menyebalkan yang membuatnya jengkel. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Jeremy heran, sekaligus lega. Berharap ini bisa berkelanjutan. Walaupun pikiran bodoh terlintas di benaknya hanya dalam sedetik saja, tentang ciuman itu. Dan bagaimana jika itu berkelanjutan juga?

"Aku tahu anak itu." dia buru-buru menjawab. Mengutuk keras-keras dirinya sendiri. Harapan idiot macam apa itu? Jika saja Kate mendengar pikirannya, bisa-bisa gadis itu mencekiknya sekarang juga.

Nathan menoleh padanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya gadis cantik jika sudah mengenai ambisinya."

"Nyaris semua orang bisa bertingkah gila jika sudah terlalu ambisius." tukas Jeremy.

"Kau senang dengan tingkah mereka kalau begitu?"

"Eh?" Jeremy balik menatapnya. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Nathan. Terang-terangan tersenyum penuh arti pada Jeremy, menanti jawabannya.

Jeremy sejenak terkesima dengan senyuman itu. Jarang sekali dia bisa melihat Nathan tersenyum. Pemuda itu kalau tidak diam, dia akan memasang wajah dingin. Mengejek dan meremehkan setiap orang.

"Yah, karena... Itu tidak bagus kan?" Jeremy tampak kesulitan untuk merangkai kata-katanya. "Mereka bisa saja mencederaimu."

"_Well_, itu manis sekali." meskipun suara Nathan mencemooh, tapi Jeremy bisa melihat jika senyum itu tidak luntur dari bibirnya. "Tapi aku tak peduli. Tidak sama sekali."

Mata cokelat yang tajam itu menemukan mata kelam milik Jeremy. Tangan Nathan terulur, membelai bagian kiri wajah Jeremy dan pemuda itu tersentak oleh sentuhannya.

"Aku tak peduli pada mereka, aku hanya peduli padamu."

.

.

.

Jam-jam pelajaran berlalu sangat cepat akhir-akhir ini. Konsentrasi para murid sudah tertuju pada liburan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi tiba. Dan meskipun hawa dingin sampai membekukan jendela-jendela gedung Greecian, tawa riang beberapa anak tidak bisa terhenti karenanya. Pembicaraan tentang kegiatan musim dingin yang bebas dari tugas dan tumpukan buku akan terdengar sangat menggairahkan.

Pelajaran terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin Jeremy adalah herbologi. Yang berarti menghabiskan beberapa jam yang harus dibalut mantel hangat di balik rumah kaca. Tapi nyatanya Mrs. Koster sedang berbaik hati hari itu. Dia membiarkan anak-anak tingkat enam menulis esai di luar kelas tentang tanaman rambat yang sedang mereka pelajari.

Jeremy dan Kate setengah terengah untuk menarik napas ketika memasuki gedung pertama dan menuju perpustakaan. Gadis itu bertekad menyelesaikan esainya secepat mungkin agar sore nanti dia bisa berkemas untuk liburannya, dan Jeremy sependapat dengan gadis itu.

Tidak pernah ada yang terbiasa dengan kedekatan mereka di Greecian. Selalu ada kepala-kepala yang menoleh sinis jika Kate dan Jeremy sudah berjalan bersama. Dan Kate mendengus keras setelah memelototi gadis tingkat dua yang memandang padanya dari arah tangga di sebelah mereka.

"Kenapa sih mereka tak pernah mau berpura-pura tidak melihat jika kau sedang berjalan?" gerutunya, jelas-jelas emosi.

Jeremy memandang Kate dan pada sekelilingnya. Bukan hanya anak-anak perempuan yang menoleh, tapi juga kepala anak laki-laki.

"Penggemarmu juga ikut andil di sini." Jeremy merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik.

Dengan sengaja, Kate menggandeng tangannya erat-erat. Dan berujar keras. "Aku kedinginan sekarang."

Wajah Jeremy menyiratkan kegelian luar biasa saat tubuh Kate makin merapat padanya. Tidak membingungkan juga jika gadis ini populer sekali. Kate pintar, salah satu sepupunya, dan terutama, Kate cantik. Jenis kecantikan yang sulit untuk ditolak walaupun Jeremy jelas kebal terhadap pesona gadis itu. Dia bisa membuat seorang laki-laki langsung bersujud padanya kalau mau.

"Oh, tidak! Aku akan dicegat di koridor besok!" Jeremy berpura-pura panik.

Kate menyikut rusuknya, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. "Jangan gila. Separuh gadis di Greecian akan menjadi tamengmu saat itu terjadi."

"Wah, pertempurannya tak akan seimbang kalau begitu."

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Lupakan. Itu akan jadi hal paling konyol yang kulihat jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

Mengingat tentang konyol, Jeremy jadi ingat tentang percakapannya dengan Nathan beberapa malam lalu. Saat pemuda mungil itu berkata jika beberapa penggemarnya menemuinya untuk memintanya menjauh. Itu kedengaran menggelikan memang. Bisa jadi Nathan malah cuma mengarang hal itu. Tapi jika dipikir ulang, tidak ada alasan bagi Nathan untuk mengarangnya sama sekali.

Dan Jeremy belum pernah bercerita pada Kate tentang itu. Dia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan gadis itu. Berulang kali hal yang sama tentang Nathan. Bahwa pemuda itu ingin melawannya seperti keluarganya dulu pernah berontak terhadap Kerajaan Sihir. Jeremy biasanya mengiyakan saja semuanya, termasuk keinginan Kate agar dirinya menjaga jarak dari Nathan. Namun memang kenyataannya sulit sekali menjauhkan diri dari Nathan.

Seperti yang dilihat Jeremy saat ini.

Mereka baru memasuki perpustakaan ketika melihat Nathan berada di salah satu meja baca di sana. Serius dengan salah satu buku bersama si kembar Cho, Bryan dan Marcus. Secara harfiah, itu juga bersama kelompoknya sendiri. Bryan dan Marcus berada di lingkaran yang sama dengan Nathan.

Nathan mungkin mengacuhkannya. Kepala pemuda kecil itu masih terpaku pada sebuah buku yang berada di hadapannya. Tapi kepala Bryan dan Marcus menoleh secara bersamaan. Memberikan pandangan mencela ketika tatapan mereka menelusuri bagian tangan Kate yang masih melingkari lengan Jeremy.

Bryan berdeham pelan. Dan spontan, Jeremy menurunkan tangan Kate.

"Hei," Kate menyenggolnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Ayo cari meja baca yang kosong dan dapatkan bahan-bahan esainya."

"Oke,"

"Jangan pedulikan kembar mengerikan itu." Kate berdesis padanya ketika mereka sudah berada di lemari penuh buku-buku. Tangannya meraih satu dan melihat-lihat isinya sejenak.

"Mereka yang terlalu mempedulikan aku." Jeremy berkata singkat.

"Yah. Kau tahulah mereka. Para bajingan kecil itu."

"Bukankah tidak sopan mengatai orang lain seperti itu, Ms. Im?"

Sebuah suara lain menyela, nyaris membuat Kate menjatuhkan bukunya. Berasal dari balik punggungnya sendiri, jadi Kate berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Sosok Bryan yang pucat tampak di sana. Tingginya sama persis dengan Kate walaupun pemuda itu berada di tingkat empat. Pandangannya tajam, dan nampak mencela.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya kebiasaan untuk menguping, Cho." Kate balik menyerangnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya gentar di depan Bryan.

Bryan mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Sebuah buku berada di sana. Dia menaruhnya pada barisan rak teratas, tepat di mana ada salah satu tempat yang kosong di sana. Lalu kembali memandang Kate.

"Bisakah itu diperjelas lagi? Aku sedang bermaksud mengembalikan bukuku kok." ujar Bryan.

"Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu secara serius, Cho." Jeremy membuka suaranya.

"Itu tidak memperbaiki kesan yang kudapatkan ketika aku mendengarnya, sayang sekali." Bryan berpura-pura memasang raut muram.

"Oke, _sorry_," Kate berkata malu. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan ketegasan dari suaranya. "Aku tak tahu kau ada di sana."

"Dan itu berarti kau bisa mengataiku dan saudaraku seperti itu, begitu?"

"Bryan," Marcus nampaknya menyusulnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm, entahlah."

Marcus jauh lebih buruk daripada Bryan ketika memandang mereka. Matanya nyalang, dan jauh lebih memberikan sorot penekanan yang berbahaya. Jeremy menyadari betapa daya pemuda ini untuk mengintimidasi sangat besar. Tapi toh dia sudah beberapa kali merasakannya dari Nathan. Nampaknya komunitas sihir hitam memang menurunkan sikap-sikap arogan mereka pada keturunannya.

"_Sorry_, Bryan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu kau ada di sana tadi. Dan aku tak bermaksud menghinamu." Kate menghela napas. Dia diajarkan untuk bersikap penuh sopan santun, dan meminta maaf dengan berani adalah salah satunya.

Mereka tidak pernah bersinggungan sebelumnya. Karena selain berbeda tingkat, Bryan dan Marcus juga berbeda golongan. Itu sudah jadi semacam sistem yang abstrak di antara mereka. Saling menghindari, begitulah tepatnya.

"Sudahlah," Marcus menarik kakaknya dengan terburu. "Bryan, ayo!"

Beruntung, ini tidak menjadi perkara. Jika tidak, pastilah mereka sudah sedikit mengacaukan perpustakaan. Jeremy merasakan jika sihir gelap kedua bersaudara itu mulai terasa, tapi nampaknya mereka sama-sama menahannya. Lagipula seharusnya tadi cuma hal sepele.

"Lihat kan," Kate menoleh padanya. Wajahnya cemberut. "Kenapa aku menyuruhmu jauh-jauh saja dari mereka? Mereka itu agresif sekaligus defensif."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke it's the another chapter!

Maaf banget buat yang bingung :(

Nama western Yoona SNSD itu sebetulnya justru Roxanne Im. Tapi Rin ga tahan buat jadiin marganya dipake sama Kate soalnya image Yoona itu cocok buat jadi Kate Dx terserah sih buat siapapun yang mau imajinasiin Kate jadi orang lain :)) dan Roxanne Haven itu OC, bakal banyak OC dicampur karakter asli di sini~

Marcus Cho = Kyuhyun. Bryan Cho = Kibum. Ini dibikin kembar kan lucu *apa* Vincent Lee = Sungmin. Megan Kwon = Yuri GG

Lain kali Rin bakal kasih penjelasan terus deh kalo ada karakter baru yang masuk cerita ^^

Thanks untuk yang udah review! Dan Yura unnie makasih sarannya buat disclaimer ^^

Dan *bow* semua pelajaran kayaknya 90% Hogwarts, cuma sebagian yang Rin ubah. Tapi sistem Greecian ga full sistem Hogwarts, apalagi kastil dan lainnya. Setting bakal beda jauh kok :))

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~**

**.**


End file.
